New Tradition For Sabine
by Firehawk7210
Summary: Sabine loves colors especially on 4 of July so Hera gives Sabine a idea that became something new for the crew to do.HAPPY(early)4 OF JULY


**A/N:What up my Hawks you ready to fly into my 4 of July one-shot(I know it's is early to write 4 of July but I won't be here)TO THE STORY NOW** ** _WHoaaaaaa._**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Star Wars rebels**

 **New tradition for Sabine**

Sabine woke up and it hit her it is July 4 where there is many colorful fireworks.

"Yes"Sabine said as she jumped down from her bed. Sabine still had her armor on so she just went straight to the cockpit.

"3...2...1"Hera said as Sabine came in the cockpit at 1

"Hey Hera it 4 of July and that mean amazing colors in the sky"Sabine said

"Hun i have a idea for this year"Hera said turning her seat so she is facing Sabine

"What is it Hera?I am all ears"Sabine said

"Sense you love the colors how bout you make your own fireworks"Hera said. Sabine thought about it for a few seconds then said"That is actually not a bad idea" and with that Sabine went to her room to work on some fireworks.

Later that day Ezra and Kanan where doing Jedi training

"Sabine been in her room all day"Ezra said

"Hera told us that she is working up a surprise for us"Kanan said "let's get back to training"

"Come on Kanan it's a holiday well..sorta"Ezra said activating his lightsaber

"Fine"Kanan sigh. Ezra deactivate his lightsaber and walked back in the ghost towards the lounge. When he enter the room Zeb barged in chasing chopper

"Come here you rust bucket"Zeb said

"What did he do this time?"Ezra asked

"He woke me up"Zeb said

Ezra smirked and said"well someone gotta wake you"

"I rather not get shock though"Zeb said using his foot to stop chopper from rolling away. Hera walked in the lounge clearing her throat

"Will you not give me extra work please"Hera said gesturing to Zeb and chopper

"Ugh fine I will let him free,just this one time"Zeb said taking his foot off of chopper. Chopper beeped and zap Zeb and Ezra

"That's it"Zeb growl chasing chopper

"Leave a few bolts for me"Ezra said running behind. Hera just shook her head and went to find Sabine. Hera knocked on Sabine's door. Sabine open the door but blocked the doorway

"Yeah Hera?"Sabine said

"How is the surprise going?"Hera ask looking down at the young girl

"It's going great just need to wait for night time to set them off"Sabine said smiling

"Good I thought you would like doing your on little show for your fireworks"Hera said walking off.

 **-night time-**

"Okay everyone ready?"Sabine crew where in front of the ghost and Sabine had about 5 fireworks with one big one

"Uhh..Sabine what exactly are we doing?"Kanan said with a raise eyebrow

"You'll see"Sabine said as she got a firework set. Sabine light the firework and it shot straight up in the air and blew up to amazing colors

"Wow this is what you been doing in your room?"Ezra asked when the colors died down.

"Yeah"Sabine said as the town started to do there little firework show. Sabine light up the rest and they where all have a amazing unique colors. When the last small Firework died down. Sabine went and grab the big one

"You will love this one"Sabine said it had a red and Black color and a orange songbird symbol in the middle of it.

"What does it do?"Hera said

"Watch it and see"Sabine said smiling. Sabine light up the big firework and it shot straight up in the sky then exploded to show a song bird symbol and words that say 'REBELS FOR LIFE'. The whole crew stare in aw as the symbol slowly faded away

"That was amazing Sabine"Ezra said

"It took me forever to do the big one"Sabine said proud of her work

"I can tell"Zeb said

"Those where amazing Sabine,this should be our new tradition what do you say crew?"Kanan said

"Yes"The whole crew said

"Sabine you will lead the tradition and do your thing"Kanan said.

It was true what Kanan said. On the next year Sabine made a big show and it was better then the other even some stormtroopers thought it was cool.

 **A/N:liked it my Hawks I hope you did anyway I hope all of you will have a great July 4 having barbecue and inviting fam/friends**

 **May the force be with you all and HAPPY(early)4 OF JULY**

 **Firehawk720 out**


End file.
